gleefandomcom_it-20200215-history
Sing
Sing è un brano composto dai My Chemical Romance ed è cantato dalle Nuove Direzioni e Sue in auditorium nel tredicesimo episodio della seconda stagione, Tornare in cima. Un bel po' di tempo prima, Sue aveva proibito al Glee Club del liceo McKinley di esibirsi alle Regionali 2011 con questo brano dei My Chemical Romance sostenendo che uno dei suoi ex-fidanzati (facente parte della band) le aveva detto di non voler dare alle Nuove Direzioni i diritti per cantare la canzone. Il cast di Glee ''si è esibito con questo brano anche durante il concerto e le scene sono visibili nel film Glee: The 3D Concert Movie. Questo brano fa parte di ben due raccolte: la prima è tratta dal film-evento ''Glee: The 3D Concert Movie Motion Picture Soundtrack; l'altra è''Glee: The Music, Volume 5. Testo della canzone '''Rachel:' Sing it out Boy you've got to see what tomorrow brings Finn: Sing it out Girl you've got to be what tomorrow needs Rachel: For every time that they want to count you out Finn: And use your voice (Rachel: Uhhh) Every single time Finn e Rachel: You open up your mouth Rachel con Finn e le Nuove Direzioni: Sing it for the boys, sing it for the girls Every time that you lose it sing it for the world Sing it from the heart Sing it 'til you're nuts Sing it out for the ones that'll hate your guts Sing it for the deaf Sing it for the blind Sing about everyone that you left behind Sing it for the world, sing it for the world Rachel: Aaaah Rachel e Finn: Sing it out! Finn: Boy they're gonna sell what tomorrow means Rachel: Oohuh Rachel e Finn: Sing it out! Rachel: Boy before they kill what tomorrow brings Finn: You've got to, make a choice if the music drowns you out (Rachel: Music drowns you out) And raise your voice every single time they Finn con le Nuove Direzioni e Sue: try and shut your mouth Rachel insieme alle Nuove Direzioni e Sue: Sing it for the boys, sing it for the girls Every time that you lose it sing it for the world Sing it from the heart Sing it 'til you're nuts Sing it out for the ones that'll hate your guts Sing it for the deaf Sing it for the blind Sing about everyone that you left behind Sing it for the world, sing it for the world Rachel: Hoohoo Rachel con le Nuove Direzioni: Cleaned-up, corporation progress Dying in the process Children that can talk about it Living on the webways, People moving sideways Sell it ‘til your last days Buy yourself the motivation Generation nothing, Nothing but a dead scene Product of a white dream I am not the singer that you wanted, but a dancer I refuse to answer, talk about the past, sir Wrote it for the ones who want to get away Finn: Keep running! Rachel con Finn e le Nuove Direzioni: Sing it for the boys, sing it for the girls Every time that you lose it sing it for the world Sing it from the heart Sing it 'til you're nuts Sing it out for the ones that'll hate your guts Sing it for the deaf Sing it for the blind Sing about everyone that you left behind Sing it for the world, sing it for the world Rachel: We’ve got to see what tomorrow brings Rachel con Finn e le Nuove Direzioni: Sing it for the world Sing it for the world Rachel: Boy you've got to be what tomorrow needs Rachel, Finn e le Nuove Direzioni: Sing it for the world Sing it for the world Curiosità *Una delle rare volte in cui vediamo Sue che canta. Video Navigazione Categoria:Glee: The Music, Volume 5 Categoria:Canzoni Glee Categoria:Stagione 2 Canzoni Categoria:Canzoni Nuove Direzioni Categoria:Canzoni Rachel Berry Categoria:Canzoni Finn Hudson Categoria:Glee: The 3D Concert Movie Motion Picture Soundtrack Categoria:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Two